familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130917093624/@comment-5322296-20130924155022
Mad, jak ja odpaliłam ten obrazek bo nie dość że monitor miałam w przesłodzonej herbacie, to jeszcze na ściane prysło i teraz moja luba jajcowata ściana ma sraczowe kropy od herbaty >< Takie jest moje zaufanie do Devv. Nie spodziewałam sie hentajca z własnym udziałem jako prezent urodzinowy >< Jak odpałiłam to nie dosć że ściana ucierpiała jak wspominałam, to jeszcze prawie sie udusiłam, to jeszcze prawie zleciałam z fotela, to jeszcze przez kolejną godzine niczym ty łaziłam po pokoju, prawie skakałam po ścianach jak Emily Rose lub kagamin po Starbucksie i nie mogłam zmyć rumieńca z mordy >< A potem jeszcze jak siadłam to wydałam niekontrolowany odgłos jak przykładny uke w akcji one-on-one ze swoim seme >//////< Devv miała pewnie cholerną radość z rysowania mojej dupy ><~! i potem sprzeczki o moje cycki no ludzieeeeee >< Akurat miałam żarcie xD~~ etto.....skad to wytrzasnęłam~? oi~ zabijesz mnie xD NIE PAMIETAM~ chyba z jakiegoś tumblra~ Etto~ ja nic nie mówiłam >////< czekaj....Muras nazwał Kagamina per "Taiga"~? O_O *trzyma krzyż w pogotowiu* "kimi ni tsubusu yo"... MAD >< wiesz że mój dżapanisz ssie >< tsubusu to rozbić? Czy to kolejny tekst Murasa o miażdzeniu~? xD O Murasie~~ ja pamiętam jak kiedyś stałam jak c*pa jako center i taką obrone zrobiłam Atsushi stajl z tą łapcią xD ale obroniłam xD ~! To jest właśnie to że kryją mnie 2-3 osoby bo sie boją mojej siły ;0; Tak, fandom przesadza. Ale to w 90% tępe fangirle z czego 60% to sezonowce. Wierz ile takich agentek gasiłam na konwencie? najlepszy tekst: ale wy wiecie że "kuroko" czy "Akashi" to nazwiska prawda?.... po tym tekscie życie większości takich agentów została zniszczona ~~! XD Ale to prawda. Jeden tępy urywek z mangi i już Akashi jest Panem Nożyczek. Ej no~ xD To rozumowianie fanglirli....to karykatury, zbytnie uwydatnianie mało istotnych rzeczy i nagle powstają kulty maiubo~ ludzie xD "Muras sprzedałby gf za maiubo etc." Tym tekstem ya made my day. Uczyniłaś moje życie sto razy lepszym xD Tym razem monitor był w okruszkach batona~ xD to jest tak dobitne, szczere, prawdziwe, ironiczne....no po prostu kocham cię to za mało by wyrazić jak bardzo poprawiłaś mi tym humor xD Ah~~ to o to chodziło~ tak myślałam że to o tych królów Tokio sie rozłazi, ale mój móżg zlagował xD tak, to z tymi oczami....to była przesada ._. zwykle ja tego używam w alternatywie jako "jeśli przegramy to wydłubię WAM oczy i karzę Wam je zjeść" ale oczywiście ja to mówię w sadystycznym żarcie o-o tak jak ta akcja z Hanamiyą. No ludzie~ TO TYLKO KOSZYKÓWKA XD nie Kosmiczny Mecz, nie gramy o wolnośc Królika Bugsa czy złote stringole XD no Boże ~ połowa postaci z KNB o tym zapomniała chyba xD a czy ja miałam na myśli sen zboczony? To że sie obudziłam wtulona w dakimakure o niczym nie świadczy xD po prostu lubię przytulać i czuć się przytulana~ to mnie bardzo uspokaja >.> Poza tym, wygodnie mi się śpi gdy jestem opatulona nogami i rękami wokół czegoś xD~~ ew. kogoś o czym przekonała się chociażby Devv xD U nas w klasie też jest taki Klozetowy Guru xD Ciekawe co Kuroś robi w tym kiblu o-o *if ya know what i mean* TO OCZYWISTE ŻE CZESZE WŁOSKI~! pewnie tak jak ja ładuje tone lakieru by nie stały we wszystkie strony świata~! Mnie śmieszy to jak ktoś robi cosplay i nawet nie wie jak sie nazywa dana postać bo "o wyguglofał sobiem obraska w guglach" *fejspalm* Ja mimo swojej...nie tyle miłości co może takiej....hmm....swojego zainteresowania koszykówką nie napalałam się na KNB. Widziałam trochę Slam Dunka, widziałam Basquash, widziałam Dear Boys...po KNB się spodziewałam tego samego tylko w nieco świeższej kresce...nothing more xD dałabym sobie ręcę uciąć że spodziewałam się Kamehameh walących po boisku i innych szaringanów. Szczerze po części miałam racje ale jednak KNB jest wyjątkową serią sportową o czym rozpowiem sie na panelu na Baka~~ On zalatuje typowym blondi- Usui tamaki pierdu pierdu~~ Tak, męska Satsuka xD ale czego ty chcesz od imienia Atsuko`~~? ładne jest ._. jakby nie patrzeć na to z polskiej perspektywy xD "Weź sobie wyobraź mnie z Murasem O_O’ Cały czas bym mu truła dupę naukowymi rzeczami i że je za dużo słodyczy, wnerwiałby mnie swoim olewactwem i tym, że mnie nie słucha. A ja jego i w ogóle by nie ogarniał, o co mi chodzi XD" *wyobraża sobie* .... *stawia Maduś do jednego kąta a Murasa do drugiego po czym przynosi Akasha i stawia go obok Maduś* tak jest dużo lepiej xD~ Mądry i idiota to kiepska parka~~ Nie wierzę w przyciągające sie przeciwieństwa~ Jeśli menda ożeniłaby się ze szczodrym i powszechnie kochanym człowiekiem zarówno menda jak i ten dobry by zwariowali xD Wyobraź sobie mnie i Akasha. Takie epic spory o to kto ma racje, potem rękoczyny z nożyczkami, a na samym końcu leżałabym półmartwa związana w lesie z wilkami i przepraszała że zyje xD yo ne~? xD jakbym mogła coś zmienić w świecie....to stworzyłabym wrota do świata 2D....nie no, żartuję. ... zapanowałby pokój na świecie, nie byłoby chorób, a ludzie byliby sobie jak bracia....dałabym takiemu światu tydzien egzystencji xD Dla mnie zastrzeliwanie kury znoszącej złote jaja to głupota.... to tak jakby twórca SnK zesłał jakiegoś giga tytana i on by zabił erena, mikase, leviego i reszte ludków. Fin. Tak samo brzmi dla mnie teoria że Seirin wygra. Nie wierzę w cudowne nawrócenie Akashiego. NIE WIERZE. to musi potrwać. Musi mieć więcej, powodów i czasu niż zwykły mecz. Seirin przegra ale dostaną po dupie, wstaną i za rok wygrają. Tak ja to widze. Ew. będzie remis, ale nie wiem jak to dalej rozegrać~ KOTAROU LIKE A FOKA *O* KOCHAM XD tak~ wyobrażam sobie Devvcie na widowni z wielkim transparentem, obok Murasa który pod toną popcornu nie wie nawet o co sie rozchodzi, potem Tatsuya na modzie japońskiego turysty *le aparacik* a obok Maduś schowana w bluzce Seia i zasłaniająca Seiowi oczki bo "wtf co my tu robimy?" xD Bum~ zastrzeliłam Cię tym pytaniem xD~! *nie dosłownie of course xD* ja mam tendencję że lubię patrzeć ludziom w oczy. Ale tylko tym których znam. Tylko jak ktoś jest dużo wyższy, np. Mariusz to musze głowe zadzierać i sie wściekam bo ciężko tak cały czas wgapiać sie jak w sufit al z drugiej strony lepsze to niż patrzenie na nadruk na koszulce ._. Wg mnie Atsushi nie jest typem osoby która patrzy sie w oczy. Wg mnie on wgl nie jest typem osoby która ogarnia tą taką "romantyczność"~ to dwumetrowe dziecko xD nie zdziwiłoby mnie pytanie "Rei-chin~ skąd sie biorą dzieci~?" Naprawde xD Czemu Hanamiya ciągle ma minę jakby był rozczarowany życiem? o-o XD podobno też często tak wyglądam xD a mój znajomy ma minę jak grumpy cat xD To że nie pasuje wiem nie od dziś xD Kondomowa Wróżka w parce z dziewoją która najchętniej byłaby operatorem kamery domowego porno....to nie brzmi dobrze xD http://bezuzyteczna.pl/w-finlandii-rozgrywane-sa-56308 wyobraź sobie że wygraną są cuksy, potem wyobraź sobie parkę Shin Mura w takich zawodach xD Mam to przed oczami xD~!